


Who Knew?: Another Brother

by Egoist Lover (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Egoist%20Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Junjou AU set eight years before the start of the current story-line. What happens when the Usami brothers find out that they have yet another little brother and how will a certain individual take to this new nuisance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Past Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own the wonder that is Junjou Romantica, a manga by Nakamura Shungiku, anime produced by Studio Deen.

A dark haired man who appeared to be somewhere in his early to mid forties with eyes that appeared to be black had called his two sons to meet him at the park nearest to his youngest sons residence. He had told them that it was both urgent as he had received a strange letter that they should all discuss. His older son, Haruhiko, had agreed to the meeting. It was however regrettable, that his younger son, Akihiko, had declined over the phone, but in the background he had heard his sons editor _Aikawa_ demand that he go in case it was too important to miss. Besides that way she would be able to go through all his ideas while he was gone and they could discuss them when he returned.

That was how he found himself sitting on a bench across from Akihiko, Haruhiko standing to the side of the bench where he himself sat.

"Father, what is the reason of this meeting?" Asked his dark haired twenty-two year old son.

Fuyuhiko let out a short breath, disentangling his legs as he pulled out from his back pocket a folded up letter. He slowly unraveled it.

"It is this letter, which I received it appears that we have another relation."

The two young men stared at their father, whom neither seemed to be all that fond of, though Fuyuhiko loved them both. He truly had not been a great father as he was always off on some business trip, neglecting them and Akihiko was in Teito University, but living alone and earning a living through his fantasy world. Haruhiko on the other hand was taking over some of his duties for the Usami's company. It was his greatest regret, that he had never formed a better bond between them.

Akihiko, "Are you going to read it or not?" He frowned, "I'll be going home if not, I do not appreciate being dragged out by something that isn't as important as you tried to make it sound."

Haruhiko shot daggers at his younger silvery haired brother. However both their gazes were riveted as their father began to speak.

Fuyuhiko coughed slightly, shaking the paper between his hands. "Well this is important, so I'll read you the contents and tell you what decision I've drawn."

The two young men waited, listening intently as the older man read the letter he'd received by three days ago.

_To: Usami Fuyuhiko,_

_Fuyuhiko, I have finally come to realize that I should have told you this ages ago,but to my shame I was never able to do so, for I simply wished to forget that one night where I lost my sanity. That night the pair of us were each looking for an outlet some seventeen years ago. I never until now was able to tell you what that single night, that single moment resulted in, for it was a night of shame I have regretted and too I have regretted this. I only wanted to forget that night and you. However for nine long grueling months I was unable to do so, and only when I had wrapped the child in a blanket and set him on the doorsteps of the Kusama orphanage was I able to forget or at least I had deluded myself into believing that I would never remember._

_I delivered him one day and gave him up the next. I can still remember though, his hair as pitch-black as yours had been then. Though his eyes, they looked as though they'd turn a brilliant shade of the deepest ocean blue. The day I gave him up the place was beset by a typhoon and I hid down in a subway station among other passengers waiting for it to end. I'll never know if he survived, but even then I cried._

_Perhaps it is true, that when one is on their deathbed all the dirty little hidden secrets surface. If he were, if he is still alive even now, I hope that you would find him and give him the albums and the video tapes that I've sent, the letters to him that could never reach him for I knew not where he was._ _Perhaps he - still is at the Kusama Orphanage, but I have ever been a coward in case I learned for sure that he had been caught in the typhoon._

_For him, despite never knowing, I have saved up so much and wish him to have it. He'll be of college age soon and I hope it will help to alleviate those costs and whatever is leftover he'll be able to use._

_Let him know that his mother is a heartless coward, but that even so I was able to love him despite myself, though I could never again hold him in my arms then, or now._

_I truly am sorry, for keeping the knowledge of your third son from you, but at the time I thought it was for the best, for myself and for you._

_~ Sincerely Hayate Yori._

While he had been reading it his two sons eyes had widened, both stunned and not quite sure what to say until their father was finished.

Haruhiko, "You can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

Fuyuhiko's own eyes widened, his gaze snapping to his sons as he frowned. "You should no better than to speak to your father like that. However this was only one incident."

Akihiko asked, "You have three sons from three different women, what do you expect us to think?"

For once both Haruhiko and Akihiko were in agreement, but Fuyuhiko wasn't happy about it as he stood up, pocketing the note.

"I've decided that I'll be taking a visit."

Akihiko, "At Kusama Orphanage?"

"Yes."

Haruhiko frowned, "I don't like it. That child would be sixteen now wouldn't he? Whose to say he wont try to take advantage of you or the family Father?"

Akihiko only thought that his family would deserve it, if it came to that.

Fuyuhiko sighed, "If this boy is alive, he may have grown up at the Orphanage or in Foster families. He is however my son, your brother."

The silvery haired youth could only think to himself. 'I'll be glad if he's not like either of them, but if he is I want nothing to do with him.' He was sick and tired of dealing with his family members, especially his parents and his older sibling. As he thought he stood up.

"I'm going home then, let me know if you find him."

Fuyuhiko frowned, "You don't want to go with me?"

Akihiko, "Not really."

Haruhiko, "No one is going. Just leave it be, besides its already too late surely."

Their father sighed, "Perhaps you're right Haruhiko," though he had hoped that maybe there was still a little time left to be close to at least one of his children, even if he had never met this younger son of his.

Haruhiko fixed his glasses and turned, "I'll be heading back to the office then, you should return too Father."

"I will, I just want to speak with Akihiko," when Haruhiko stopped he said gruffly, "alone." That had Haruhiko scowling as he left the park.

Violet eyes turned to black, asking, "And what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering, if you would be the one to check out the orphanage, take your friend, the neighbor kid with you if you'd like. I hear there's a huge old library near there."

The young author frowned, "You mean, Hiroki?"

The older man nodded, "Yes, if that's his name. The one who belongs to the Kamijous?"

With a sigh Akihiko agreed, "Fine, but this is the last favor I ever do for you," and only because he was even just a little bit curious about this little half-brother of his, did he still even exist.

Fuyuhiko smiled and waved him off as he left, "Thank you."

As the young author turned he gazed ahead, thinking that he would have also invited Takahiro, but he still had his hands full with his little ten year old brother.


	2. The Jovial Teen

Sitting in the passenger side of the flashy red sports car belonging to one Usami Akihiko was his long time childhood friend, Kamijou Hiroki, arms crossed and looking out the window with his brows furrowed, "You're serious?"

Without taking his violet irises off the road, Akihiko replied as they took a right hand turn down the street as per the instructions his father had handed to him, "Yes."

"So, some woman your father met and had a one-night stand with never said anything up until _now?_ " At seeing Akihiko's nod his own frown deepened. "Are you sure this isn't some ruse to get revenge on something that happened years ago?"

"I don't know Hiroki, but I'm certain that neither my Father nor Haruhiko will be satisfied without a blood test, if there actually does exist a teenager of about sixteen years old whom fits the description in the letter."

Hiroki snorted, shaking his medium toned brown hair as he sank further back into his seat, turning his head he blinked, then shot up in his seat. "There it is!" He pointed out the window as Akihiko was about to drive on by.

Neither of them had believed there was a Kusama Orphanage, however it was exactly in the location the letter had said it would be in. Although Akihiko wondered why it had had to be him rather than his Father or Haruhiko, or anyone else at all for that matter to follow up on the information found in the letter his father had received from a one time fling.

Once parked, the two got out of the vehicle and approached the doors of the orphanage. Just as they were about to open them, they swung open and a tall young man stepped halted, big ocean blue eyes staring at them.

"Hello," the teenager smiled. Hiroki could only think that the kid was a giant, already a centimeter or two taller than Akihiko.

Akihiko arched a brow over one of his violet eyes, "Hello," to which Hiroki also grumbled out a greeting.

Two little girls in pigtails, identical to one another peaked around the tall teenager, pointing at the brunette with the cinnamon brown eyes who remained unsmiling with furrowed brows, "Nowaki Nii-chan, he's scary!" At that Hiroki's frown lines deepened further, causing the two to turn around and run back into the orphanage to some other room, hiding from the scary man, not really having noticed the other taller and silvery haired man standing beside him.

Nowaki blinked, "Sorry about that," he smiled as he stepped back, "please, come inside. Would you care for some tea?"

Akihiko and Hiroki both shook their heads, though they were lead to a couch, although it wasn't very comfortable and seemed to have years on it.

The dark haired young man sat across from them, "I'd heard someone drive up, we thought it was the managers," he paused, looking from one man to the other, "are you here to... adopt someone?"

Akihiko and Hiroki both looked horrified, "No," the stated bluntly.

Nowaki blinked, not quite able to understand then why two strangers would stop at the orphanage, unless, his heart sank at the very thought, "You... you're not dropping... anyone off are you?" He'd hate to think that yet another child was going to be abandoned, there were already so many to take care of at the orphanage now. Which was why, after last month he'd decided to discontinue school having graduated from middle school, in order to pick up a number of part-time jobs to help with his own living expenses and that of the orphanage.

Akihiko and Hiroki, "There's no way that either of us would even have a child _to_ drop off."

Akihiko, "Though I am looking for one."

That had Nowaki even more confused, "But you just said..."

Hiroki laughed cynically, "He's not looking to _adopt_ he's looking for his _brother_."

"Did his brother run away?" Blue eyes gazed at the pair questioningly.

"No," the man with violet eyes spoke, "apparently, around sixteen years ago he was dropped off here."

Nowaki, "I see..." he himself had been abandoned on the very doorstep of the orphanage a short time after he'd been born, perhaps a day, perhaps a month no one had been a hundred percent certain. "There's many children whom have been _dropped_ off here, although its certainly better than those whom have been put in a dumpster or sold." He and the others whom were part of Kusama were very fortunate that at least their parents or other relatives had had the foresight to at least send them somewhere safe.

Hiroki had been studying Nowaki while he spoke, the too tall brat had black hair and ocean blue eyes. He fit the description in the letter he'd glanced over when Akihiko had shoved it in his face, demanding that he of all people accompany him on his quest to find this, perhaps _made up_ brother of his. Still, even if he fit the description that didn't mean he was actually the one mentioned in the letter addressed to Usami Fuyuhiko, Akihiko and Haruhiko's father.

Finally he asked, "So, your name is Nowaki?" At the young mans nod he asked, "Why were you named, Nowaki?"

"Because on the day I was left, there was a typhoon, at least that's what I've always been told."

Akihiko seemed to be lost as his friend continued to ask the young man questions.

"And, how many years ago was that?" Hiroki asked, leaning forward in his seat on the semi-uncomfortable couch.

"Sixteen years ago. Why?" He blinked, staring intently at the shorter of the two men whom he'd only just met who had as yet to introduce themselves to him, though they both already knew his given name as the twins had spoken it only minutes ago.

Akihiko asked of his long time friend, "Hiroki, why are you asking him all these questions?"

Cinnamon brown eyes rolled heavenward, before staring intensely in Akihiko's direction, "One he fits the description as outlined in the letter your father received from his one night stand of over sixteen or seventeen years ago right?"

Nowaki just stared blankly at the pair while violet eyes gazed at him, before that silver head nodded.

Hiroki continued, "And he was left here on the day of a typhoon, which is the exact day that this Hayate Yori left the result of their one night stand here."

Nowaki's eyes widened, comprehension of what the two were discussing causing him to tense, his heart pounding erratically against his chest.

Akihiko nodded, "That's true..."

Hiroki, "And both events happened sixteen years ago. Therefore, Nowaki here must be one and the same as the child mentioned in that woman's letter."

Nowaki was frozen, uncertain what to do, he felt slightly dizzy as all this new information swirled in his head. The silver haired mans _father_ had had a one-night stand with some _woman_ named _Hayate Yori_ , whom had left her child on the doorstep of Kusama Orphanage sixteen years ago on the day of a typhoon, which happened to coincide with what had happened to him. Plus he apparently fit the description of aforementioned child.

His ocean blue eyes stared intently at the man with amethyst irises, "So... does that mean, I'm your _brother_?"

"Half-brother," Akihiko scorned, "because apparently our father couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

Nowaki's eyes widened, although he noticed the slight flush of the man sitting beside Akihiko. "But, who are you? How can you be sure I'm your brother?" Despite the fact that the man with the silver hair might very well be a relative of his, he blinked, he'd never had any relatives, but still he couldn't tear his gaze away from the brunette sitting beside the other man.

Akihiko, expressionlessly replied, "I'm not certain. None of us are, that is the reason Father sent me here. A blood test would confirm our suspicions."

"A blood test? That's fine..." he spoke absentmindedly, wondering why the brunette didn't smile at all. Although neither of them had smiled, the silver haired man was expressionless, but the brunette's brows seemed to be permanently drawn into a scowl. He really wanted to see him smile.

Hiroki, "Well, as for who we are. I'm Kamijou Hiroki and this is Usami Akihiko."

Despite the Usami name coming into the conversation, Nowaki seemed unfazed by it.

Akihiko at some point had noticed the intense gaze to which Nowaki was giving Hiroki, the young man seemed far more interested in his friend than in him or even the possibility of gaining a family with wealth and status. Already, Akihiko liked him, although if he really was yet another son of Usami Fuyuhiko he pitied him for the upheaval that was sure to follow once a blood test was conducted and confirmed what had been in that letter.

Hiroki himself had noticed that those ocean blue eyes were boring into him, and he lifted a brow, glowering at the youth. "Do you have a problem!?"

The youth's hair, while black had a dark navy undertone to it, smiled brightly, "No."

"Then quit staring at me!" He huffed.

Just then a man and woman walked into the lobby, calling out, "Nowaki, could you be a dear and help us with these groceries?"

The youth sprung up and made his way to where the voices had come from, while he was helping bring them in he chatted away, explaining what was going on.

Hiroki said, "After he's done with that, you two should go to the nearest hospital to get that blood test done. The sooner you find out, the sooner its done with."

Nodding, he stood up along with Hiroki to greet the people whom had been taking care of Nowaki throughout the years since his mother had given him up. Although Akihiko voiced his early thoughts about how horrible it would be for Nowaki himself to be a part of a family like the Usami's, as he himself would far rather have been an orphan than to have suffered through his years of growing up an Usami.


	3. The Results are In

Shortly after Nowaki had finished helping the leaders of the orphanage put away the groceries the three of them, Akihiko, Hiroki and he had departed for a nearby laboratory with the capability of DNA testing. It was a lucky thing that Usami-chichi had given his son Akihiko a swab of cheek cells and a vial of his blood, kept safely in a cooling box in order to have his DNA information on hand for the lab.

There seemed to be no way that any of the Usami's trusted anyone else other than family with the precious data that could be obtained through that which held the genetic makeup of Usami Fuyuhiko. It was one of the few things on which both brothers and their father agreed upon, a rare thing indeed.

Hiroki truly didn't know why he had had to come along at all, perhaps to keep Akihiko company, or perhaps, because Akihiko might not have realized who Nowaki might be to him without he himself having been there. It wasn't that his childhood friend was an idiot, but he simply didn't pay all that much attention to things if they were of zero interest to him. Like his feelings for the man whom in turn loved another man. It was too depressing to think of that now. He didn't think there would ever come a day when Akihiko turned to him, to come to love him. If only Akihiko had never met Takahiro he wondered if there might have been a chance for the two of them.

He was disturbed however by eyes as deep a blue as that of the ocean boring into him. His brows furrowed deeper in annoyance as he snapped, arms crossed over in front of himself as he leaned back in one of the chairs available in the waiting room as he snapped, "What is your problem!? Don't you know its rude to stare at people!?"

Nowaki blinked, "I'm sorry, but I can't help it..." he trailed off, elbow against the arm of the chair, hand over his mouth as he cast his gaze away from Hiroki. Inevitably however his eyes were drawn back to the brunette.

Hiroki picked up a magazine on a nearby table and threw it at Nowaki, "Stop staring!"

The two looked up as Akihiko approached them, sitting down a seat away from Nowaki and across from Hiroki. "They said it'd be about another hour before the results arrive."

For the moment the two other men whom had come along to the clinic were distracted by Akihiko.

Hiroki crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned back in the chair, one leg crossed over the other. "Really? Didn't they say that exactly an hour ago?"

Nowaki spoke up, "Sometimes this place can get rather busy and they have more important things to do besides DNA testing."

Akihiko frowned, "I don't know what could be more important than finding out whether you and I are related."

Dark lashes fluttered over deep ocean blue irises, "Helping the sick?"

Hiroki had to agree with Kusama Nowaki's logic, nodding his head, "That's right Bakahiko, don't forget this place is trying to save lives and isn't just meant for the use of the great Usami family."

The fair haired novelist while tapping the fingers of one hand on the arm rest said, "I'll just offer them fifty thousand yen to speed this process up then."

The cinnamon eyed literature junior student of Teito University shook his head, "You can't bribe them, although I'm sure they'd be more than willing to take the offer since clinics are always in need of new equipment."

Nowaki had turned to gaze at Akihiko, "That's a lot of money to try and use just to take an hours worth of waiting off, and I wouldn't feel right that you offer hard earned money for something we can find out in just one more hour."

Russet eyes and violet eyes met before the two men the sixteen year old had come with burst out into gales of laughter. Or at least Hiroki scoffed while Akihiko chuckled softly, hand held over his mouth.

Hiroki took a deep breath before turning to gaze at Nowaki, "Obviously you're out of the loop on just who the Usami's are, which is pretty bizarre since they're so well known due to running what one might call a conglomerate empire, the Usami Corporation."

Akihiko, "Hiroki, you didn't need to tell him anything," he frowned.

Nowaki, "Oh..." he had no clue what to say. "I have a number of friends who are C.E.O.'s and presidents of companies. I don't see them any differently as from the average person walking on the streets, although they are considerably older." They were actually people whom he'd at one time worked part-time for during breaks. Last year when he'd finished junior high he'd dropped out of school to pick up even more part-time jobs.

Hiroki arched a brow, wondering what kind of person Nowaki was and he was only sixteen.

Akihiko on the other hand actually smiled, but then why wouldn't he thought Hiroki, since if Nowaki _was_ indeed Akihiko's younger half-brother he didn't sound a thing like his old man or his older half-brother.

Yet none of them could think of anything else to say, although Hiroki was beginning to get annoyed yet again as the minutes ticked on by and the sixteen year old _brat_ wouldn't stop fucking staring at him! Apparently the overly tall and _still_ growing _kid_ was unphased by his scowling, frowning countenance or the threat of having yet another magazine thrown at him.

Just as Hiroki was about to pick something up and haul it off in Nowaki's direction, especially since Akihiko was gazing from Nowaki to Hiroki with a smirk on his face, one of the nurses stepped out from one of the doors. "Usami and Kusama?"

Akihiko stood up, as did Nowaki after a dazed moment. The hour of truth had finally arrived. Violet eyes turned to the shortest of the men who'd arrived together, "Are you going to come along Hiroki?"

The future assistant professor shook his head, "No, you go ahead Akihiko, you can tell me afterward."

Russet eyes watched as one childhood friend and one annoying _brat_ who had the audacity to continue staring even after having been told it was rude walk off together. Together to learn whether or not their past and futures were intertwined or whether or not it was no more than a fluke, a number of coincidences or if that woman in the letter had lied.

The silver haired man stood in the center of the room with the darker haired man with the navy undertone not far from him as the doctor whom held the test results gazed at the two of them.

Nowaki felt as though his hands had begun to turn slightly clammy while Akihiko longed to take a long drag of one of his cigarettes, but he had none on him - currently.

The doctor pulled the sheet out of the manila envelope so as to keep the document safe from any possible prying eyes. "Kusama Nowaki is with ninety-nine point eight percent certainty the son of one Usami Fuyuhiko and therefore your brother Usami-kun."

Akihiko frowned, "Why isn't it one-hundred percent certain?"

"It rarely ever comes out as one-hundred, but its so close it might as well be, if you round the digits up."

Nowaki himself was too stunned to even speak, much less move when all was said and done. Akihiko didn't seem that shocked, but for Nowaki this was a whole knew playing field and he wasn't sure what to do.

The doctor helped Nowaki out of the room, following the poker faced Akihiko back out to the waiting room where Kamijou Hiroki awaited their return.

Hiroki stood up, about to ask, when Akihiko held up his hand and said, "I have a little brother, but we're going to keep him away from Haruhiko and my Father. He's moving in with _you_."


	4. A New Roommate

Eyes the color of ocean blue upon a fine sunny summer afternoon blinked, astounded by the suggestion that he should take up residence with the adorable brunette that had come along to meet him with his now confirmed half sibling. He could hardly contain his joy as the corners of his mouth began to form into a delighted smile, however the smile never quite made it as the one who seemed to have a permanent scowl etched onto his countenance spoke up.

Cinnamon brown eyes widened, usually furrowed brows arching up in disbelief before narrowing, causing wrinkles to form between the brows as they dipped down in displeasure. "He is _not_ staying with me. Nowaki is _your_ brother, not mine! Why don't you take him home with you?" He stabbed a finger into Akihiko's chest as he questioned him.

While the teenager, already taller than Hiroki, as well as Akihiko was overjoyed to have family, he didn't feel as pulled to Akihiko as he did to his shorter friend. If he were to live with him, he could learn more about him and ask him for help on the high school proficiency exam. He'd heard from Akihiko, while getting a sample of his blood taken, that Hiroki was a student at Teito University, though so too was his silver haired half-brother. Yet he had no real interest in pursuing a job in the field of law.

He heard Akihiko's response to Hiroki, silently hoping that the brunette would somehow be persuaded into allowing him to stay with him at his place rather than at Akihiko's. Not that he would mind staying with the silver haired man, because after all, he was his brother, which meant he was no longer without a family.

He had not one half-brother, but two, all of them sharing a father, whom he had as yet to meet. Silently, he wondered why though that Akihiko did not wish him to meet with the man whom had helped to give them life by siring them in the first place. At least Akihiko had known their father his entire life, but he had only known of him for just a few hours. However, he could not bring himself to be upset, because of it. He'd thought that he would never know the truth of his heritage and so instead of being filled with angst, he could only smile at the thought, that now he knew.

His attention was however was on the conversation between Akihiko and Hiroki, quietly hoping within, that he'd get to become a larger part of his half-siblings friends life.

"Hiroki, you know my family still persists in stopping by, at least my father does and it would be best if neither of them ran into one another. No matter how many times I tell him to leave, he just finds a way inside, trying to run my life, when he never took so much interest before. Nowaki need not suffer the same, only to be used at Father's convenience."

So far, Nowaki didn't much care for the sound of the man who had helped to give him life, and though the man had never known it until recently he almost didn't want to meet him. However, having been without any real familial ties he longed to know more and to meet him, but perhaps not yet, he didn't feel prepared. Not that he'd been prepared to meet Akihiko, he hadn't been giving the slightest warning before he'd shown up out of the blue, he was only glad that his half siblings friend wasn't also a relation of his.

Hiroki's displeasure was written clearly upon his countenance, one of his eyes twitching as he crossed his arms over his chest and bent his head. He had closed his eyes, teeth clenched as he growled out, "Fine! He can stay."

Upon hearing that, Nowaki swore that he felt as though his heart might burst, the way it was beating against his ribcage. Were he to stay with his half-brothers friend, he'd be close to him, could see him in the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning. Now, if only Kamijou Hiroki came to feel the same way as he did, having felt enamored of him the instant he had lain his eyes upon the gorgeous, though scowling, brunette.

Even though he heard Hiroki speak further, "But you'd better find alternative accommodations, because I'm _not_ a babysitter! He is your responsibility, not mine, do you hear me?" to Akihiko, he himself was determined to change the shorter mans mind about having different accommodations found for him. Though of course he did not see him as a babysitter, but it did cause him to momentarily frown that the college man would even for a moment have thought along those lines.

Violet eyes gazed down into cinnamon brown, one brow quirked, "If anyone needs a babysitter Hiroki, its you."

Blue eyes watched on, somewhat bewildered as Hiroki sputtered and yet was unable to form a response, before lifting up any magazine he could find left out for people in the waiting room to read and sending them flying. Although none of them ever managed to hit Akihiko.

"What the hell!? I don't need a babysitter! I'm twenty, not ten. It's you who probably needs a babysitter with the way you work on your manuscripts and how terrible you are in the kitchen."

Before they could argue further, one of the hospital staff members whom worked in the waiting room came up to them, "I'm sorry sirs, but we're going to have to ask you to leave, _now_ , before you hurt someone or further disturb the others in the waiting room."

Akihiko smirked at Hiroki, "You heard the lady," and he promptly turned around and exited the building through the revolving doors, a furious and flushing with embarrassment Teito Literature student following behind.

Nowaki after a stunned moment, bowed with an apology to the woman before he too followed them out to the red sports car belonging to none other than the novelist, Usami Akihiko, not that that impressed him, for he was far more impressed by Akihiko's friend. He even found the little brunette's temper tantrums cute.

Once they were all outside in the car, Hiroki in the back thanks to being shorter than both Akihiko and Nowaki and therefore not having such long legs, Nowaki looked over his shoulder and smiled at the brunette.

Hiroki catching the smile Nowaki directed at him growled as he fastened his seat buckle, "What the hell are you smiling for?"

"I wonder..." Nowaki sighed softly, turning his head back around to gaze out the front window of the vehicle.

That only served to irritate Hiroki, whose brows furrowed deeper as he thought to himself ' _How the hell should I know!'_

Akihiko, as he adjusted the rear-view mirror, smirked knowingly, though spoke nothing of his suspicions.

"Good luck Nowaki, you're going to need it," he said as he turned out into traffic and headed back to the orphanage so that Nowaki could gather whatever he needed to take with him, before they'd be on their way to the Bunkyo district.

Nowaki blinked, eyes for a moment staring questioningly at Akihiko, but the romanticist said nothing further and he wondered what Akihiko was wishing him good luck for.

Even Hiroki seemed confused as he gazed into the rear-view mirror from where he sat, wondering what was going through the mind of his childhood friend and secret crush of the past ten years.

Before he could tear his gaze away from the mirror, his eyes and that of Nowaki's blue caught and held in the mirror. He felt, somehow, mesmerized, unable to look away until the younger man did. ' _He's trouble, I just_ _ **know**_ _it!'_ He thought to himself, before his eyes were drawn back to the rear-view mirror, his russet eyes widening as they once more locked with blue. His cheeks warmed with color as he quickly turned his head away, trying to ignore that intense blue gaze. He'd told him earlier to stop staring at him, but every time he looked, he caught the _brat_ still staring!

' _Definitely trouble,_ ' and he'd actually agreed to let him stay with him, even though it was only temporary, he just knew that his life wasn't ever going to be quite the same.


	5. Changing Tides

Now that Nowaki had been safely deposited at Hiroki's place, it was time for the silver haired author to face their mutual father. A father that now, instead of sharing with one dark haired man, he shared him with two. While he disliked Haruhiko, because of how horrid he was to him, treating him not like a brother, but as a bother, he didn't so much mind Nowaki. Plus, if that dark haired youth, whose height made on believe him to be older than he actually was, could get along with Hiroki, then he need not worry so much about his friend anymore.

He'd still worry, but with Hiroki, possibly having someone like him to watch after him, then all the better, especially as he and Nowaki came from half the same gene pool. Hiroki would probably kill him for saying that, but the kid had looked so smitten with his friend, he wasn't sure whether to admire him or to laugh, his brunette friend was, after all, not easy to deal with.

Stepping up to the Usami mansion, which he no longer lived in, preferring his private dormitory room at Teito University, that he could afford to pay for himself with both scholarship and the money he was raking in with his novels, he took a deep breath and reached out to open the door. It was time to brave the storm, but he could handle it. He just didn't like having to do so.

Walking inside, he spotted his father down the hall, walking into his den. He, soon joined him. "Father."

The older dark haired man turned around, to gaze at his youngest son, well no, he wasn't truly his youngest, not after what he'd learned, "Akihiko! What have you learned?"

"Kusama Nowaki, of the Kusama Orphanage, by the results of the DNA test, is, your son."

Hearing that, his father smiled and sat down on one of the arm chairs, available in the room. "So, it wasn't a hoax. Haruhiko seemed to think it was, quite adamantly at that."

"That's probably because, he'd prefer to be your only child," even though Haruhiko liked to wax poetic about how he too should be trying to help run Usami Corporation, especially since, he was, truly an Usami, while he was not.

Fuyuhiko frowned for a moment, "Now, now, Akihiko. The two of you are too old to still be locked in this foolish feud."

He didn't feel like explaining, that it was mostly Haruhiko's doing, that there was and had ever been, a feud.

"Akihiko, did you bring Nowaki with you?"

"No, Father, I did not."

"Well then, go get him and bring him here. I'd like to meet him. He is my son, after all."

"Father," Akihiko spoke, unsmilingly, "I think, for the moment, we should leave Nowaki alone. If he wants to see you, he'll come to you."

"Nonsense Akihiko, my youngest son should be afforded all possible opportunities, just as you and Haruhiko have received."

Those opportunities didn't come without a price and well he knew it. It was either extreme loneliness, which he'd suffered, or turning into a heartless robot, like Haruhiko, for the lack of emotion shown to either of them. It was too bad that they'd not been able to find comfort in each other, as siblings, growing up.

Though that might have had a lot to do, with having grown up the first ten years, away from the home here, in Japan and instead, in the one in England. Maybe.

"He can have those opportunities, father, without being forced to come here, before he's comfortable."

"Why wouldn't he be comfortable?"

"Despite him having been raised in an orphanage, he seems not to have suffered too much, in terms of being cared for and I don't want to see his spirit broken so that he can become yet another mindless drone that does everything, but what he really wants to." That was not the kind of life for himself and nor did he think it was a life suited for someone like that kid, brother or not. He wasn't going to let their father ruin him, to say nothing of what mother might say.

"I'll be going now, I only came here to report to you, that yes, you do have a third son." With that said, he turned around and exited the room and soon too, exited the building, hopping into his vehicle, to return somewhere more appealing.

Fuyuhiko frowned after his silver haired sons retreating back, after standing up. He glanced behind him, as Haruhiko opened the door from the other side, of the second hall. "Haruhiko, follow your brother and find out where Nowaki is."

Hearing that, the eldest of the Usami brothers frowned. So, there really did exist another brother. He would have however preferred that he'd not existed. Wasn't it enough that he had to deal with Akihiko, let alone another, one whom had been raised in poverty as an orphan at that! Their father was too much of a playboy, he just hoped there were no more secrets being kept by anyone. He didn't need a house full of brothers and sisters, already one had been found that he thought of as being most unworthy. Yet, Akihiko was protecting them from their father, ridiculous.

As there was nothing he could do about this, however, he bowed to his fathers wishes. "Of course," and went outside, where his driver had been waiting for him anyway.

Nowaki, once he set foot into Hiroki's miniscule apartment, was amazed by all the books to be found within it. "Wow Hiro-san! You love to read, don't you? I can tell just by seeing all these books. Amazing."

Hiroki turned around to glare, warningly at Nowaki, "Don't even think of touching any of them without asking my permission first!" Then, recalling something else, he frowned, "And just who gave you the right to call me so familiarly?"

"Don't worry Hiro-san, I wont!" The giant of a teenager grinned, then blinking, smiled softly. "I don't know, it just, felt right. Although, maybe I could call you Hiroki?"

"No," the brunette growled, sternly. "Hiro-san's fine," he muttered. Hiroki, doubted, that the big oaf would listen to reason anyway and it wasn't like he was going to be a permanent guest, _right?_

Taking out papers from his school bag, he sat down at the table, which luckily, he'd cleared off, earlier that morning. But, giving the room a glance over, he had to admit it was abysmally small, especially now that there were two people staying there. Mostly though, the place was full of shelves and books, he had more books than he had shelf space. Either he needed to get a larger place, or more book shelves, though with Nowaki staying there, he didn't think there was going to be room.

Nowaki, sat across from him, watching him.

Hiroki, felt himself beginning to tense, he could sense those blue eyes gazing at him. With a growl, he slapped down his pen, his head shooting up, to glare daggers across the table at the teen. "What is it?!"

"Hiro-san, could you... tutor me? I want to be able to get into college, but I have to pass the high school proficiency exam first."

"No, I don't have time, go ask someone else. Why not ask Akihiko, get in some brotherly bonding."

"No, Hiro-san, I want you."

"Why the hell does it have to be me?" glowered the elder male.

"Because, it _is_ you, Hiro-san. You're amazingly smart. How couldn't you be, with your love of books and being in Teito?"

"Akihiko's in Teito too," he muttered.

"Please, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki, agitated, got up. Luckily for him, Nowaki was swift and took the brunt of the cascading books as he'd bumped back into a shelf, too quickly as he shot up out of his chair.

Nowaki, smirked into stunned, burnt sienna eyes. "I guess you owe me one now, Hiro-san. You could have been hurt, you need to secure these books a bit better."

Hiroki growled, "Idiot!" And moved away from him as he stood up, but instead of throwing a book at him, he grumbled, "Fine, but we work, according to my schedule!"

"Of course, Hiro-san," he smiled.

Hiroki sighed, returning to his seat, while Nowaki picked up the books. He did have a report to finish, after all.

What he wasn't expecting, a handful of minutes later, was the soft brush of a hand on his neck. He turned his head slightly, "What are you...mmmph!" He'd been about to ask what Nowaki was doing, but his words were interrupted by the meeting of their lips.


	6. Choose Me, Not Him

Hiroki's eyes widened in shock as two large hands combed through his hair, the sixteen year old's mouth having captured his.

Staring into the depths of ocean blue eyes with his own cinnamon brown, he was too stunned to move.

It had been so long since anyone had shown him any real affection, but this kid was way out of line. They'd only just met and besides that, Nowaki was too young for him. Even if he wasn't too young for him, the teen was too young to be playing around with someone who was already considered adult, albeit recently insofar as their culture was concerned.

Reaching his arms up between them, he pushed at Nowaki's chest and turned his head away, snapping at the younger male, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Blinking, Nowaki responded, "Kissing Hiro-san."

Hiroki glowered, his brows furrowed as he shoved Nowaki away from him. His heart wasn't ready for this. Not when he was still in love with Akihiko. Not when Nowaki had only just come into his life and he'd been reluctant to even allow it in the first place!

"Listen up brat, I'm not interested."

Nowaki's head lowered, a dark aura surrounding him, a forlorn smile marring his otherwise perfectly handsome visage, "Is it... because of _him?"_

Hiroki blinked, "What? Him?"

"My half-brother, Usami Akihiko?"

At that, Hiroki's eyes grew even larger than previously and he had to grip the couch, lest he should fall from his legs growing so weak.

He hadn't thought it was _that_ obvious. He thought he'd hidden his feelings quite well, but for Nowaki, someone he'd only just met, to see through him to his very heart, it blew up his defenses.

Before he could deny it, or confirm it, he found those strong arms wrapped around him, one hand in his hair, pressing his head against the young man's shoulder.

This time, he was unable to push Nowaki away as he trembled in his hold. He wasn't sure it was from anger, or from his deep seated pain, because of his unrequited love for his childhood friend.

Nowaki's fingers, were so gentle as they gently brushed through his hair, again and again.

"Hiro-san, choose me, not him."

Feebly, he tried to free himself from Nowaki's hold, but the other was determined not to let him go.

He laughed, nervously, as though to try to cover up the truth and his anguished, bruised and battered heart.

"What do you know, Nowaki? You only just met me and yet you see things that I'm sure others cannot. Not only that, but you've only just met me and yet you're spouting the most ridiculous nonsense!"

He felt the slightest brush of lips against his right ear. At that simple caress, his face suffused with color.

The words the younger male spoke, had his heart thudding erratically against his breastbone.

"It's not nonsense Hiro-san. Don't you believe in love at first sight? I love Hiro-san. The moment I saw you, I was drawn to you."

"I can't accept that Nowaki. It's much too soon and you're only a kid. You and I, together, it wouldn't work. It'd be like a moth attracted to a flame, doomed from the start."

Instead of Nowaki letting him go, his hold on him only tightened.

"I wont always be a kid Hiro-san and I don't feel like a kid right now. I have adult emotions. When you grow up in an orphanage, you have to grow up quicker than other kids. Please Hiro-san, choose me instead of Akihiko Nii-san."

Hiroki, closed his eyes and felt the tears prickle behind them. "I...I can't Nowaki. It's not that easy. It would only hurt you, because right now... you'd only be a replacement."

For a few minutes, all was quiet, until Nowaki took hold of his head and tilted it back. Two sets of eyes met, one set of ocean blue eyes filled with determination. The other set, cinnamon brown, filled with regret and remorse.

"Then I'll be his replacement and perhaps, someday, Hiro-san will come to love me, instead."

Hiroki, growing irritated by Nowaki's persistence, finally mustered the strength to push him away.

"Idiot! Things don't work that way. You're too young anyway."

Nowaki quickly took hold of his hands, once more forcing him to gaze at him. "Then Hiro-san, wait for me until I'm an adult. Then I will show you, just how much you mean to me."

Hiroki found one of his hands being lifted, the back of which Nowaki brushed a kiss over.

Scowling, he pulled his hand back, embarrassed by Nowaki's actions, as much as his words.

"I'm not some maiden that you have to kiss my hand like that!"

Nowaki did not reply, instead he only smiled a maddening smile that had Hiroki huffing and turning around to go into his own room, slamming and locking his door behind him.

* * *

Akihiko hadn't returned to Hiroki's that day, suspecting that his father would have someone on his tail so as to learn of Nowaki's current location.

He wasn't going to allow him, or anyone else within the Usami family graces to learn of where he'd hidden Nowaki.

They might, or might not think to look at Hiroki's, but even if they did, there was no way Hiroki would let them in. He was sure of it. In either case, he was certain it would buy them all some time, before their father met up with Nowaki.

Getting out of his red sports car, he shut the door and leaned back against it, lighting up a cigarette. Taking a puff, he looked toward the street. Sure enough, there was a familiar car.

The car, pulled up into his driveway. Narrowing his eyes, he frowned, displeased as who should get out, but Haruhiko, his elder half-brother.

"Are you hiding him here, Akihiko?"

"No," he slowly exhaled, a ring of smoke rising into the air.

Haruhiko scorned, "When are you going to do away with that disgusting habit of yours?"

"Probably, when I die."

Haruhiko narrowed his eyes, "Just tell me where father's bastard is."

"Which one, _Haruhiko_?" It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Haruhiko, he only wished the man to leave him alone, as they'd never had a good relationship. Not that he could remember anyway. Yet for Haruhiko to call Nowaki a bastard, he needed to be reminded of his own situation.

Haruhiko gritted his teeth together, "You know which one. We already know where _I_ am. Where is Kusama Nowaki?"

Akihiko took another leisurely draw on his cancer stick, before exhaling again.

"He's not here and that's all I'm going to tell you, or Father. You can go report that to him, because there is no way I'm going to lead either of you to our little brother. He need not suffer as we have."

"When did I ever say I'd suffered?"

Akihiko did not comment, because Haruhiko he knew, would deny it, always. So instead, he shrugged and turned back toward his apartment building.

Unlocking the door to his five bedroom penthouse suite, he stepped inside and promptly shut the door on his elder half-brother.

* * *

Outside, Haruhiko glared after Akihiko's retreat and got back into his own car.

Flipping open his cell, he put in a call to his father. "Nowaki does not appear to be at Akihiko's and he will not reveal his location. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll have someone else sent to watch Akihiko, he'll have to trip up somewhere eventually and then I'll be able to meet my youngest son."

Haruhiko frowned, wondering if Nowaki really was his fathers youngest son, or if he'd had more than one affair after his marriage to Akihiko's mother, from whom they'd gotten the Usami name from.

"Very well, then I shall return to the office."

Hanging up, he hoped Akihiko was actually able to keep Nowaki away from Father, but not for the same reasons.


End file.
